jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
KG patrol bike
The KG patrol bike, also known as the Krimzon Guard patrol vehicle, is a vehicle in Daxter and Jak II. Used as a patrol zoomer by guards in Haven City, it sports the red and yellow colors of the Krimzon Guard, as well as an on-board cannon for combat situations. It is more nimble than the Krimzon Guard cruiser, but is weaker in turn, also lacking the dual-barrel turret of its heavy-duty counterpart. Still, it is both stronger and faster than the standard one-seat zoomer used by civilians. Unlike the cruiser, the KG patrol bike was discontinued entirely after the Freedom League replaced the Krimzon Guard, and it was not subsequently seen in use. History Guards used the patrol bikes to chase after those who elevated the city's high alert, namely Jak. This would only occur if Jak highjacked or damaged a KG vehicle, if he opened fire on the streets, or during specific points in some missions. Patrol bikes were the only KG vehicle that could be found parked and unmanned, in which case Jak could take one without triggering the alert. KG patrol bikes were first seen in Daxter, with guards using them to form a blockade after the mission "Follow that prison zoomer!" A guard then subsequently used one to chase Daxter in the tunnel under the prison, at the start of the mission "Rescue Jak". Notable uses of the patrol bikes in Jak II were in the missions "Make delivery to Hip Hog Saloon", during which they and cruisers twice created a roadblock; "Collect money for Krew", during which they pursued Jak due to his carrying of suspicious cargo; "Turn on five power switches", due to Jak damaging turbo cannons; "Shuttle Underground fighters", due to Jak's association with known Underground agents; "Escort Kid to power station", due to Jak's accompaniment of a child; and "Rescue lurkers for Brutter", due to Jak's attacks on the prison zoomers. During the Metal Head attack on Haven City, between the missions "Beat Krew in weapons lab" and "Check the construction site", KG patrol bikes ignored the attackers despite the alert being at its highest status. There were also many more of them parked on the street than normal. Characteristics Design The KG patrol bike is a one-seat zoomer, heavily armored compared to normal zoomers. However, it is considerably weak compared to the KG cruisers or even the two- and three-seat zoomers. Nevertheless, with a large trunk, fortified crash bars, and a hood used somewhat like a windshield, it is built for tough, high-speed encounters. The patrol bike sports the red and yellow colors of the Krimzon Guard, but unlike the cruisers are not emblazoned with the Krimzon Guard logo. At the very front of the vehicle is a single-barrel cannon mounted to the bottom, which has a 360-degree horizontal sweep and a 180-degree vertical sweep. Performance The KG patrol bike is slightly more unwieldy than the normal one-seat zoomers, with a tighter turning radius and tilt on its roll axis. This, combined with its speed, makes it prone to crashing, but better for navigating congested airways, if handled properly. It handles completely opposite of the cruiser, and thus brings its own set of pros and cons. Despite the patrol bike's visible armor and bulk, it is in fact particularly weak, adding to the likelihood of totaling the vehicle. It thus excels only in chasing after or racing against others. Its mounted cannon with unlimited ammo, while advantageous in some situations, can be difficult to control and aim, and its damage output is fairly lackluster. Combat The KG patrol bike is a formidable enemy when used by guards, as they tend to ram their target with reckless abandon in the higher hover zone. Furthermore, their speed and versatile cannon make them difficult to evade, and unlike the cruiser, don't tend to get caught in congested airways. The bike's weak armor can be both an advantage and a disadvantage during combat: while it can be more easily taken out than a cruiser, its tendency to completely explode on contact can take you and your vehicle down with it. Furthermore, because it is easier to damage, it is much more likely than the cruiser to cause the city's high alert to trigger in the event of even a small collision. The recommended way to evade a patrol bike is to pick a fast zoomer and stay in the lower hover zone to avoid collisions. While it may not be possible to entirely outrun a patrol bike, the added layer of a zoomer will generally be suitable in protecting you from losing hit points throughout the duration of a chase. In some situations however, evasion can prove futile when reinforcements persist, leaving you with no option but to take them out. While two- and three-seat zoomers may measure up to the patrol bike's weapons, they are no match for an explosion, thus it is not recommended to take on one in the upper hover zone. Dark Jak powers, such as Dark Blast and Dark Giant, make quick work of a patrol bike, as well as high-octane Morph Gun mods like the Vulcan Fury or Peace Maker. Notes ; Annotations ; Citations References ; Video games * * Category:Zoomers Category:Krimzon Guard